Dry Spell
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Work has been dead lately for Sadi-chan. Until she gets a special prisoner. Oneshot for Pumpkin Zucchini. Violence ahead.


Dry Spell

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Pumpkin Zucchini. Please R&R.

Sadi leaned against the wall of her chamber and sighed. Things had been going wonderfully after the clean up of Impel Down. Prisoners were streaming in and her arms grew tired from all of the whipping she got to do.

But things, oh, were different now, she thought to herself.

Crime was in a slump. Which left fewer and fewer visitors to Sadi's special chamber.

So when Warden Magellan called on her one day she was more excited than usual.

"We're processing a dangerous criminal from Thriller Bark. See to it that she isn't so...cheerful...when you're done with her."

Sadi nodded and left Magellan to his daily toilet duties.

Waiting in her chamber, Sadi passed the time by going over her stockpile of whips. All were beautiful and most had been handcrafted by the young torture specialist. She was just counting the number of strands on her fifth whip when her door opened and two guards came in, Sadi's latest charge between them.

"Oooooh..." the female prisoner murmured, eyes and mouth both going wide at her surroundings.

That wasn't quite what Sadi liked to hear from her prisoners upon first seeing her room.

To look at the prisoner one wouldn't get the notion that she was a dangerous criminal. She had long pink hair and a tiny crown tilted to the left on part of her head. Eyeliner was around her large eyes and she looked like she had just come from a rave on some of the wilder islands.

Sadi looked down at her sheet.

"Prisoner number 23455552 also known as Perona, this is your first stop in our prison. Here you will have your spirit broken and then we will decide just what level you belong in, understand?"

"Sure do! This is an amazing dungeon thought it's not as damp as I'd like," Perona said, her voice cheerful and reminding Sadi of fluffy lambs and other cute things of that nature.

"You two can leave us," Sadi ordered the guards, who nodded and left.

Perona looked around and let out a squeal at the sight of all the whips hanging on the wall.

"What are those for?"

Sadi grinned at that. This young woman was starting to realize the gravity of her situation.

"Those are going to be my tools."

"Sounds fun!"

Sadi's right eye twitched at that and grabbed the seastone cuffs around Perona's wrists and shoved her against a wall face-first, shackling her tightly.

"Now we'll begin. I think I'll start off with the werewolf whip."

"Werewolf? You met a werewolf?"

Sadi wanted to ignore the prisoner but something in her tone demanded an answer and she found herself speaking.

"Yes, and I killed it. It's fur makes up each bristle and it can nearly reach the speed of sound in my hands."

Taking said whip from the wall, Sadi ran her fingers along several bristles, feeling their hardness. Cracking it against the floor, she grinned.

It had been too long since she'd used this whip.

The first lash against Perona's back caused the young woman to pitch forward and she gasped a little.

Sadi's grin was now a full fledged smirk and she sent five more lashes through the air, each ripping through the rough cloth of Perona's prison jumper. Blood was starting to drip onto the floor, the drops like musical notes to Sadi's ears.

Perona was now sagging a little against her shackles.

"Horohorohoro..." she managed to murmur out.

"Crying already? You might not be so difficult to deal with after all."

"Thank...you..."

Sadi nearly dropped her whip at that.

"W-what?"

"Thank you...I...always wanted to be whipped like this. It's just like my favorite story...The Lone Maiden in the Hellish Dungeon...oh it's so dark and dreamy..."

Sadi quickly placed the werewolf whip on the wall and decided to take a more classical approach. This time she had picked a black leather bullwhip.

"This little baby can pierce the sound barrier. What do you think it'll do to your skin?"

"I can't...wait to find out!" Perona replied.

This time Sadi stopped at twenty five lashes. The cobblestone wall Perona was shackled to was now covered in red and the prisoner was gasping for breath.

Even Sadi was breathing more rapidly, sweat forming at her brow.

"Don't stop now...what kind of torturer quits so soon?"

Sadi was starting to see red. Replacing the bullwhip, she picked up a cat o' nine-tails, each end covered in something sharp. Approaching Perona, she turned her around before applying her shackles once more.

Perona's eyes hadn't lost their joyous sparkle and she smiled gently at Sadi.

"What's your name?"

"Sadi though I prefer to be called Sadi-chan," Sadi answered. The girl had experienced more pain than most already so she at least deserved her name.

"Sadi-chan...that's cute. I bet you'd make a fun stuffed animal for me one day," Perona said with a giggle.

Sadi shook her head at the nonsense coming from Perona's lips and she resumed her ministrations.

After the thirtieth lash Sadi stopped once more and noticed the damage done to Perona. Her pale skin was now punctured here and there, rivulets of blood streaming down her exposed belly and adding more to the pool beneath her feet.

"Oooh...you're an artist with that whip...Sadi-chan."

"Now listen here! You should have begged for the pain to stop after the fifth lash! Why are you still so happy?"

"Horohorohorohoro...it's because I'm having so much fun here! It's like another of my favorite stories: The Four Sisters of Pain."

Sadi let out a growl of annoyance and went back to her stockpile of whips. This time she picked her latest addition to her collection. This whip had a lighter base and was composed of seastone-touched leather.

Yes, Sadi thought, this would break her.

Perona was then lowered from her shackles, arm and leg braces attached to her instead. The prisoner was now on her knees, her arms spread out before her as her back faced Sadi.

CRACK

The first slice of this whip into Perona's back brought forth the first true scream Sadi had heard from the morbid woman all night.

But Perona didn't ask for the pain to stop.

CRACK

A murmur.

CRACK

"I...dip my finger...into this freshly spilt blood..."

"Praying now?" Sadi asked aloud, raising her hand for another strike.

CRACK

"As proof...of my pact with thee..."

CRACK

"The...blood that stains this dress I wear, adorned with black thorns...is proof of my bond...for all eternity..."

CRACK

By this time Sadi had noticed that Perona was humming a tune along with the words she spoke.

Still she pressed on...

CRACK

"May the...nectar of this moment confine me to the deep abyss..."

CRACK

"The black earth...is buried in hundreds of millions of flowers as I travel towards a phantom castle in a land of illusions..."

"Stop singing!" Sadi roared, aiming strike after strike down on Perona's body.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

Gobs of blood left Perona's mouth then and she coughed a little but Sadi could hear the smile in her voice as she continued.

"I risk my life...to fall into the eternal flames...with this rite of vows...and all of my heart...I offer praise to the deep abyss."

Sadi was now spent, all of her rage visible on Perona's body.

Sadi then released Perona and didn't support her as she crashed to the ground amid her own blood.

Eventually the prisoner managed to turn around and looked at Sadi.

"Thank you, Sadi-chan..."

"What on earth was that song?"

"My mother used to sing...it when I was a child..." Perona answered.

Sadi then summoned the guards, who helped Perona to her feet and took her away.

"Where...am I going?"

Sadi spared one last glance at this young woman who had ruined what was to have been a very special moment.

"The deepest, darkest part of Impel Down."

Perona started crying then, long sobs escaping her throat as she stared into Sadi's eyes, the pair growing further apart as the guards moved ahead.

"Thank you Sadi-chan! Sorry I wasn't much of a screamer!"

The strange young woman vanished from view then and Sadi shuddered.

Maybe long dry spells weren't so bad after all, she thought to herself.


End file.
